User talk:Bat24
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Justice League (2019 film) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 02:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello I am Secord. I have a friend on here who was banned; named Red Average. I believe it was because of a spelling error in the word "Returns". This is exactly how it's spelled; I know because I use the word a lot.-Secord (talk) 13:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Also my friend was only trying to help you and he's not the kind to harass people; he's actually a nice guy and he doesn't want any trouble. If you wish for proof of what I say; then I invite you to come to this wiki chat and see what I mean:http://across-the-heavens.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat-[[User:Secord|Secord]] (talk) 13:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Dr. Nygma: Why am I blocked for Plaigarism? I have been writing all of my own movies. Did you block me because someone else told you to block me? Why was I not given a notification that I would be blocked, or issued some type of warning about being blocked, thereby, allowing me to appeal the block? There are quite a few similarities between your films and others. Yes, Red Average informed me that you copied things and pasted them elsewhere. However, I will unban you, but I do have suspicions. Dr.Nygma: If there are similarities between my films and others, that is not because of me copying their films. I have never copied and pasted from any other persons films, regardless of what Red Average might think. I have used others users actors before. When will the ban be liftedf? Also, what I find amazing is someone like Red Avergage can make an unfounded claim against another user, and that person get's ban without a notification or chance to appeal. As a suggestion, maybe the ban system should allow the the person being banned a chance to speak before a decision is made...only a suggestion -not trying to get banned again! By the way Dr., this is not the first time Red Average has accused me of "copying his fiims." I recalled when I first got started on Wikia, Red Average accused me of stealiong his film, and the funny thing about it at that time I haven't even made a film yet. On Idea wiki you copied one of my Batman Ideas including the Court of Owls--Red Average (talk) 22:44, October 13, 2013 (UTC) And MynameisKeithStone has metioned many times in the comments that you have copied his movies and made him finish a movie just so you could copy it and this is not harassment and you should read through your films as there are many upon Spelling mistakes again not Harrassment--Red Average (talk) 22:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Red Average, thanks for your unwanted comments. Those comments made by MynameisKeithStone were made about me over a few months ago over the summer, but for some strange reason you took upon yourself to have me ban. I never asked KeithStone to hurry up and finish a film so I could copy it, more importantly, I never copied your film Court of Owls. At this point your comments are harassment, so I have nothing else to say to you, and you have nothing else to say to me. As far as my spelling in my films...those are my mistakes to correct, not for you to bring it to my attention. Ive seen your Idea Wiki films one of which you used my idea of the court of owls and this is not harassment i am stating that you cannot copy films. Superman Returns Hi Roemello, just thought I'd let you know I tidied up and corrected the spelling on your Superman Returns film as well as renamed it so that it is spelt correctly. Hope you don't mind! - Doomlurker (talk) 15:47, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi again Roemello, I've been making improvements to your Dc Cinamatic Universe page, hope you don't mind. Want me to continue? Also would you like it to be renamed Roemello's DC Cinematic Universe or Roemelloverse? - Doomlurker (talk) 13:23, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi, would you like me to do what Doomlurker did to you Cinematic Universe to your movies like put headings fix up the spelling mistakes of their our some Red Average. Reply Sure I would be happy to work with you on your T.V show and mine. Wanna meet on chat? By Rhysw2002 12/17/14 Request Hello there so I haven't replied back in a while, can you come on chat? From Rhysw2002 22/12/14 Yes. From Bat24 12/22/14 We work together on a TV show. Can we work on a new TV show about the first years of Aquaman. Coolot1 (talk) 19:19, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me with a TV show about the first years of Aquaman. Also I will start season one. I will work on it until episode 11. Coolot1 (talk) 19:08, April 15, 2015 (UTC) When are you going to do your 11 episodes Coolot1 (talk) 18:52, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I will make two episodes then you can make the final one. And do the cast. and start season 2.--Coolot1 (talk) 19:15, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Maybe Armie Hammer. When will you edit Aquaman?--Coolot1 (talk) 21:25, April 18, 2015 (UTC) You can do the cast now--Coolot1 (talk) 21:41, April 18, 2015 (UTC) When will you do some of season 2?--Coolot1 (talk) 22:24, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Are you gona do it?--Coolot1 (talk) 23:04, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Dave Franco I don't know much TV Stars. --Coolot1 (talk) 20:36, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Batman and Flash The Flash is done. Also, would you like that I've made an character gallery? Season 2 of Aquaman: King of the Sea you can start. Your Own Ideas Please stop asking me to give you actors for your characters. I thought we were past this, you really need to start coming up with your own ideas and stop copying other peoples. There are literally hundreds of actors to choose from, you don't need to ask me for one. Mynameiskeithstone (talk) 04:53, May 4, 2015 (UTC) STOP COPYING MY IDEAS You have armie hammer as batman, scott porter as superman, garret hedlund as the flash, and olivia munn as lois lane. those are all people who i had casted. if it were like one or two small roles that we had the same actors for it would be one thing, but you literally are taking all of the same actors as me and continue to just take other ideas on your pages. Are you seriously telling me that you cannot think of anybody else for these roles? Have you never ever seen a movie or a tv show before? Do you not know any actors? Recast the roles, and I am honestly getting sick of asking you to stop copying my ideas. Mynameiskeithstone (talk) 02:52, May 23, 2015 (UTC) You say I need to stop arguing this, ok. I will as soon as you stop copying everything I post. You say you don't, but that's clearly a lie, anyone with eyes can see all you do is copy me and other people as well. You aren't fooling anyone. Mynameiskeithstone (talk) 03:38, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bat, why you ignored my suggestion? I replied to you. Why did you leave? Why did you leave again? - Draft227 Why did you went off for the third time? No, I don't want to work on your Community Project because you steal other people's ideas.Red Average (talk) 06:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC) You seem to copy a lot of Keith's stuff. 16:29, July 6, 2015 (UTC) And plus I don't like you becuase I find you very annoying. 16:30, July 6, 2015 (UTC) You've still copied me and You even got me banned once on this site for trying to help you with basic spelling.Red Average (talk) 16:34, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Look, I don't want to help you with your stupid project and plus it has already been don with Electric Mayhem and look how that turned out.Red Average (talk) 16:40, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Can we chat? Hey! I don't really know at the moment, I have my own universe to do and I'm in the original Community DCCU already. Thanks, [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 18:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC)